The objective of this grant is to establish a statistical base for the Yale Comprehensive Cancer Center which is compatible with nationwide cancer data gathering programs such as the Centralized Cancer Patient Data System (CCPDS) and the Surveillance, Epidemiology and End Results Program (SEER) which may be increasingly utilized for clinical and epidemiologic research.